Breaking Through the Haze
by Charming Duo
Summary: Sequeal to Selectfully Sinful. One sister hurt by love that she is turned into a banshee. One sister who is desperate to get her sister back is turned into a dog. Will the Halliwell family survive this tragedy or will it be the end of them?
1. A New Job and meeting Jason

**Tilte: **_Breaking Through the Haze_

**Summary: **_One sister who is so hurt by love that she is turned into a Banshee. Another sister who is trying to track down her lost sister is turned into a dog. One sister who's trying to keep her sisters sane and losing the battle. Another sister who is trying desperatly to fit into her family but is losing the battle. Will the Halliwell sisters be able to surive this heartbreaking drama in their lives? Or will it finally succeeded in destroying the Halliwell family line?_

**Epsiode Based On: **_Look Who's Barking_

**Author's: **_Paigethesuperwhitelighter & CharmedFan90_

**Character Breakdown: **_Paigethesuperwhitelighter: Piper, Paige, Leo, Victor -- CharmedFan90: Prue, Phoebe, Jason_

**Category: **_Family / Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Spiritual/ Mystery_

**Rating: **_T - Due to strong language. But nothing that the writers of "Charmed" haven't given us._

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I opened the door to my new office. I had finally decided to accept the job offer that would ground me permanently in San Fransisco. I would now be working in an office five days a week. It is better this way I know. One Paige now feels secure in the knowledge that we aren't going to be moving any longer. Two my girls now feel secure in the knowledge that I mean what I say about my wanting to be part of their lives. I know that they had been afraid for almost three years since I have been back that I would decided to leave once more. I couldn't help it, I still didn't want to be tied down to the same job day in and day out. I still had the wanders heart in me, but when this job offer came I knew that it was time that I set my butt down behind a desk.

I walked to the walnut desk that was painted a deep burgundy. I have to say that my new boss Mr. Dean had good taste. I walked to where my black chair was and pulled it out, I had just sat down when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called out in my business voice.

The door opened and Jason Dean walked through it. I smiled as I stood to my feet. I reached over my desk and shook my new boss's hand firmly. I still couldn't believe that I was working for some one who was in his early thirties. He was Prue's age ... hmmm Jason Dean wasn't bad looking. Perhaps he would be interested in Prue or Phoebe. I knew that Phoebe was still in love with Cole Turner, but damn it Cole was a demon after all and is in the underworld allowing the darkness back into his soul. Not a fit match for my baby girl. Now Jason Dean on the other hand ...

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as I got off the city bus and walked towards Daddy's new office. I don't know why...but I just had to see him. I had to make sure he doesn't leave...like Cole did. I know I shouldn't be comparing Cole to Daddy...but I couldn't help it. I didn't even think of knocking and I saw that Daddy was in a meeting with who I assumed was his boss. "Oh my god..." I said taking a step back. "I am so sorry-,"

Daddy looked a little nervous, but his boss' smile disarmed any worries. "Its ok...come on in..." he said. "So Victor who is this?" he said in a friendly voice. Daddy stood up and took me gently by the arm.

"This is my daughter Phoebe," he said, and I gave him a polite smile. "Phoebe this is my boss, Jason Dean," he said.

"Hi," I whispered. Jason gave me a grin, and he reached his hand out towards me, and I shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you," Jason said. He seemed very nice.

"Well...it looks like you were in the middle of something important..." I started.

**Jason's POV**

"No...I was just welcoming your father," I assured her, and finally I noticed that I was holding her hand. I let go of it, and felt Victor's stare on me. "So what do you do?" I asked her, and she turned her head down. Nice one Dean. Luckily Victor came and redeemed me.

"Phoebe just graduated college...with a degree in psychology," he said, and I could tell that he was really proud of her for it. I could see why too.

"Congratulations," I told her, and she smiled.

"Thanks," Phoebe said to me, and I gave her a grin.

"Phoebe do you think you can wait outside for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and left the room. "She seems like a very nice girl," I commented.

"Thanks," Victor said to me.

"Well I think we covered everything earlier," I said to him. "If you need anything," I said to him, "just buzz me or anyone else in the building," Victor nodded his head, and once again I said, "Welcome to the company," I said, and Victor smiled lightly.

I walked out of the room, and gave Phoebe a smile. "You are more than welcome to come in there..."

**Phoebe's POV**

"Thank you Mr. Dean," I said in a low voice.

"Call me Jason...I don't do too well with last name formal stuff," he said with a smile. I just nodded my head, but felt a little flutter when I saw him smile again. "So I was thinking..." he said to me, "maybe we can go out for some coffee..." I smiled at him; it sounded really fun.

Just as I opened my mouth to say yes, I instead said, "My heart is with someone else at the moment..." I said and I saw Jason's expression deflated. "But...we can go as friends...if you want," I said to him.

"Sure," he said and I turned to Daddy's office. "Hey Daddy..."

**Victor's POV**

"Hello Lady Bug," I said with a smile as I watched Jason walk away from my door just as the door was closing. I saw the blush and confusion in Phoebe's eyes. I wanted to ask her what Jason and her were talking about, but I didn't. I just decided to keep an eye on this interesting develop and decided if I should encourage it or perhaps play match maker. Jason still has to meet Prue. Once that happens than I'll decide which of my two daughters I feel Jason Dean would be best for.

Phoebe eyes took in my office quickly and I felt her worry. "I'm going to be putting my personal touch here in the next few days." I said. I opened my brief case and pulled out the picture frames that I had put in there this morning. I had a picture frame for each of my four daughters, and I have a group shot of them and I in front of the Manor. I arranged the pictures on my desk. "Now that's better." I said looking up and I saw that Phoebe was breathing easier as she walked over and stood next to me.

"I see you put the pictures by ages." Phoebe said with a small laugh.

"Of course." I said. I looked shyly over at her. "Why you want to be ahead in the order?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I like how you have the pictures." She picked up the group shot. "This is my favorite picture, why even Prue is smiling in it. Her eyes are lit up also." She sighed as she placed the picture back on the desk. She walked away from me and walked to stand looking out of the windows towards down town.

I looked at the picture for a moment and saw myself in the middle with Phoebe on my right side, Paige on my left, Prue was standing on Paige's other side while Piper stood on Phoebe's side. The picture had been taken two years previous after a nice lunch that we had. Prue and I had actually gotten alone and Piper had been in a calm mood around Paige. There hadn't been any fights among us or distance. I had felt that we made progress that day, but sadly the harsh feelings and rotten moods returned two days after.

"Why can't everything be like that day was, daddy?" Phoebe whispered. I sighed as I walked over and wrapped my arms around my daughter's waist and pulled her so her back was resting against me. I bent my head to be resting on top of hers. "They will be." I softly said. "Prue and I are getting along better now." I said with a soft smile as I realized that Prue has finally broken down and allowed me in her heart since she saved me from the pit of hell.

"But Prue and Paige are still at each other's throats." Phoebe sadly said. "Actually Prue hates Paige. She hasn't forgiven Paige ..." I felt tears hit my hand. I quickly unwrapped my arms around Phoebe and turned her around so I could look her in the eyes. "Prue just needs some time is all, once she realizes that Paige only did what she did to help her deal with her anger issues than Prue will forgive Paige."

"But when daddy?" Phoebe asked looking up into my eyes. "It took Prue twenty one years to finally forgive you for leaving, and allowing you back in her heart." She shook her head. "Paige doesn't even come to the manor any more."

I sighed deeply. "Yes she does."

"Yeah when she makes sure Prue isn't around. Once Prue arrives home Paige rushes out with a scared look on her face." Phoebe sighed. "I can't keep living like this daddy. I can't continue to having my sisters always at each other's throats. Enough is enough." She cried in rash anger.

**Phoebe's POV**

Daddy tightened his arms around me, and I buried my head into his neck. "It'll be ok Phoebe..." he assured me, "you just need to be strong and patient for a little while longer," I didn't want to be patient any longer. "Plus we are all here for you..."

"I know..." I whispered, and I rubbed my eyes with my hands. "I love you Daddy...you always make me feel better.." I said, and he handed me a tissue. "Thanks..."

"I love you too Lady Bug..." he said to me.

"Well...I think I will go home, and let you go at your work..." I murmured.

"Ok...I love you...Phoebe...I'll call you at lunch break ok?" he said to me. I nodded, and gave him a watery smile, and headed towards the bus stop.

"Phoebe," I turned around, and saw Jason.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Need a ride home?" he questioned, and I contemplated whether or not to take up on his offer. "It really isn't a problem..."

"Thanks Jason..." I whispered, and he gave me a smile. I told him my major cross streets, and we headed towards his car. "You know, you don't really have to do this..." I whispered.

"I really don't mind Phoebe..." he assured to me with a smile.

"Thanks...for letting ... giving Daddy a job..." I whispered.

He grinned, "Your father will be a valuable asset to the company," he said to me.

"Thanks again for the ride...see you around..." I said to him, and he gave me a grin.

"Hope so," Jason said flashing me with a grin. I walked towards the front door and gave a wave. Jason waved back, and drove off. I opened up the door, with a heavy sigh.

"Prue...Piper I'm home!"

**Piper's POV**

"We are in the family room," I said with laughter in my voice. I still couldn't get myself under control from the funny story that Paige just told me. I couldn't believe that I had wasted so much time by not getting to know Paige. She's one funny girl. I shake my head as I thought of all the time that I wasted by being angry.

Phoebe walked into the room with a pleased expression on her face as she saw Paige and I sitting together on the couch. "I just came from Daddy's new office. I met his new boss. He seems nice. Younger than daddy but very nice."

Paige nodded her head. "Yes Daddy said Jason Dean is thirty five and a self made billionaire, matter of fact Jason made most of his money when he was eighteen." I looked with raised eye brows. She turned and looked at me with a slight shrug. "I asked Daddy about Jason when he was looking up back ground information on him before his interview."

"Oh." I said with a nod. I leaned over and gently tapped Paige on her hand that was resting relaxed on the cushion between us. "Good job, Paige."

Paige smiled and blushed. I could tell how pleased she was with my comment and my touch. I felt warmth flow through my system as I saw how pleased she was that I was finally treating her kindly. She ducked her head and her hair covered her face. I moved over so I was sitting right close to her, I leaned forward and reached up and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "There I can see your eyes again," I softly said in a voice that I would use with Phoebe.

**Paige's POV**

I turned my eyes and looked into Piper's soft and tender eyes. I looked quickly away once more still very unsure if Piper's anger against me was truly gone. I didn't want to do or say anything to bring it back so at times like this I am even more unsure of myself around her. I lifted my head quickly and opened my mouth and I began to tell another funny story.

I saw that Piper started to laugh right away and Phoebe joined in from where she was standing behind my place on the couch. Whenever I felt truly uncomfortable I relayed on my sense of humor. Most people didn't understand it, especially when I would start cracking lame jokes in middle of tense situations, but people who are closest to me knew that I was hiding.

Piper hadn't moved back to her previous seat she remained sitting next to me and resting her hand at the back of my neck. I felt her lightly running her hand across, it felt nice, it felt sisterly. It felt like when Phoebe did it. I relaxed back to how I was feeling when I first arrived at the manor for a visit with Piper.

"So what else did you learn about Mr. Jason Dean?" Piper asked returning to the subject of Daddy's new boss.

"That he's extremely sexy." I said with a smile. "I saw his pictures over daddy's shoulders. He's not my type, but if he was than I would be all over the man."

"Perhaps he would be good for Prue." Phoebe said quickly in a tight weird voice. I looked up and just managed to see how awful the idea truly was with her before she managed to fix her face in a impassive face.

I raised my right eye brow and nodded. "Perhaps." I said softly.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as I saw Paige raise her right eyebrow at me; she looked like Grams, Piper, or Prue when they knew I was hiding something. I really hated that they were able to see right through me, and I am going to have to find an opportunity to get out of talking about Cole. I know everyone was worried about me, and I guess they had every right to be. "What is it Phoebs?" Piper asked me, "spill,"

"Its nothing," I grumbled, not in any mood to talk about this particular subject. I was about to snap at Piper, but then memory came hitting me at full speed; if Piper got stressed she might blow something up...like Grams oriental rug...

"Phoebe..." Paige said, also joining in on Piper's concern. What is this gang up on Phoebe day? Suddenly I heard the door open up, and I turned my head slightly and saw that Prue was coming in...and I could feel pretty much all life draining from the room as Prue saw that Paige was here. I have seen those eyes on me before...shining blue with disappointment and aggravation. Finally Prue tore her gaze away from Paige, and she turned to me light concern playing out in her eyes as well. Even though I told her I forgave her for what happened between her and Paige, she had been avoiding me and Piper.

"I'll be in the darkroom if you need me...remember to knock first..." Prue said softly, and turned the opposite direction.

"Prue..." I started, but Prue shook her head sadly.

"No...I need to concentrate on this Phoebe," she whispered, but that was common for her when she was in her darkroom. I nodded my head, and a small smile appeared on her face as she turned to walk away once again.

"So are you going to tell us what is bothering you?" Piper asked, still not moving away from Paige.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said again.

"Its about Cole isn't it?" Piper asked in a soft voice. I felt all the color drain from my face, and nodded my head weakly.

**Piper's POV**

I had felt Paige tense up and knew that she was ready to get to her feet and leave. She had done that ever sine Prue had come back to the manor, she had been doing that daddy's condo also, ever since when Prue beat the shit out of her a few weeks ago things have been tense between Paige and Prue. I still blamed Prue for trying to kill Paige, only because I myself was guilty of that same act. It had been Prue who kept telling me that I couldn't kill a sister, even an adopted one, than to have her turn around and do the same thing was too much hypercritical for me.

As soon as I felt Paige tense I just tightened my hold on her and began to soothing rub my thumb up and down her arm; she she knew she was quite safe _and _welcomed. I still didn't know what _really_ happened at daddy's condo, Phoebe didn't either, but it seemed too me that Phoebe let Prue off the hook way too easily. All I knew for sure was that I had to protect Paige. That was why I was relieved that Prue has decided to keep clear of me. I still felt Paige's tension so I just moved even closer and wrapped my arms around her body and just ran soothing hands over her as I kept on talking with Phoebe.

"It's about Cole isn't it?" I heard myself ask in a soft voice and I watched all the color drain from my baby sister's face as she nodded. I took one of my arms away from Paige and held it out for Phoebe to come and sit on my other side.

**Paige's POV**

When Prue came in the house I wanted to get to my feet and orb out. I felt Prue's deep and raw anger against me the moment the front door opened and she walked in the door. Even through the family room had a wall that kept the front door invisible. But I couldn't find a tactful way of removing Piper's hand and interrupt Phoebe as she was beginning to open up to what was bothering her. So I remained where I was sitting. But when I felt Prue's eyes on me and I slowly turned my head to look into my oldest sister's eyes I could still feel the anger and ... mistrust in them that I would have orbed even with Piper along for the ride, but I wasn't ready for Phoebe and Piper to know whom I truly am. So I stayed. I watched as Phoebe talked to Prue and Prue looked sideways at me a few times before moving away and going to her darkroom. Prue escaped into the dark room every time I was at the manor.

I was going to get up and leave so Piper and Phoebe could spend time with Prue without having any guilt where I was concerned but Piper tightened her hold on my arm. I began to resist her obviously egging me on to remain when I felt her sisterly soothing on my arm. I knew that she cared about me and wanted me to realize that I wasn't willing being kicked out because of a sisterly fight. So I once more remained where I was sitting. But than Prue's eyes came back to me and I knew that Prue missed spending time with Phoebe and Piper and I felt deep guilt over my taking that away from her so I tensed up ready to get up and leave the manor, when Piper suddenly moved closer to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I felt trapped and I was about to jerk out of her arms when I once more felt the very sisterly soothing motions on my body and felt safe and loved in Piper's arms.

All this took place in a matter of a minute and Piper and Phoebe still had time to talk. "So are you going to tell us what is bothering you?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Phoebe said quickly.

"It's about Cole isn't it?" Piper asked in a soft voice. She quickly unwrapped one of her arms from around me and held it out for Phoebe to slip in right next to her, when Phoebe's face drained all of it's color and she nodded weakly.

**Phoebe's POV**

Instead of going closer to Piper I shied more away from her. "Look...I know Cole is a sour subject to bring up-,"

"Phoebe...honey," Piper murmured, "its ok to talk about it..."

"Last time we talked about Cole you blew up dinner," I murmured guiltily.

"As I said Phoebe, it is fine," Piper said to me, motioning for me to come closer. I shook my head, I am not going to talk to Piper about this. "Come on Phoebs..." she mumbled. I sat next to her, and she wrapped her arm around me. "Phoebe...relax, I am not going to get mad..." Paige stayed silent, but I knew that she was there for me too.

"I really don't want to talk about it...I don't want to worry you..." I said, getting out of Piper's embrace.

"Phoebe..." Piper protested.

"Look...Piper..." I started again.

"You missy have a conflict problem when it is focused on you," Piper said to me, and I groaned.

"I do not," I denied, and headed towards my room.

**Paige's POV**

"Go after her. She needs you." I said softly in Piper's ear as I felt her feeling torn. Being here with me and wanting to be there for Phoebe.

"I'm not leaving you." Piper softly said not letting go of me.

"Phoebe needs you. Only you will do. I'll be fine." I said in a slightly urgent voice as I watched Phoebe walk up the stairs going towards the second floor. From the side of her face I can see how upset Phoebe truly was. And I knew deep down that Phoebe would confide in Piper alone. Truly only Piper would do what she had to do to show Phoebe that she would always be on her side, no matter what. Prue and I were on one mind where Cole Turner was concerned once a demon, always a demon. But Piper was the peace maker among her sisters, she all ready lost Phoebe once due to the "Roger situation" and she would be dammed to lose Phoebe over the "Cole situation" so she would never voice any negativity ever again. I could tell because I was at that dinner table. Once Phoebe had gotten up and rushed from the room I saw Piper's face and I knew than that Piper would swallow her worry and concern about Cole when it came to Phoebe's feelings.

"Come with me." Piper firmly said looking over at me quickly.

I shook my head. "I'm not needed." I looked up and saw that Phoebe had disappeared, "Go to her, now." I said in firm voice.

"Promise that you will be here when I come back down." Piper finally said giving in.

I swallowed. "I promise." I softly said. Piper leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my arm and than got up and followed Phoebe up to the bedroom. I leaned back against in the sofa back and closed my eyes.

A noise alerted me that I wasn't alone in the room, "That was fast Piper," I said slowly opening my eyes. I blinked and my throat closed up when I saw that Prue had come into the living room. I could tell that she was uncomfortable seeing me also. "Hello Prue, " I said softly as I sat up straight and tall. My fingers began to tap uneasy on my stone washed blue jeans.

**Prue's POV**

"Paige," I said in a stiff voice, and continued to walk away from her. I was in no mood to deal with her bullshit.

Are we going to ever talk about what happened?" Paige questioned softly.

"I thought I made that perfectly clear last time Paige," I said shortly. "I do not want to talk to you ever again," I snapped at her, heading towards my room. "I don't care how long it takes me Paige..." I said, "I will make sure that if you ever pull anything on my sisters like that...I will kill you next time," I threatened, and with that I headed upstairs. I brushed past Piper, and went into my room.

**Paige's POV**

With tears in my eyes I got to my feet and I rushed from the living room. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew that I had to get out of the room – the room that my oldest sister had just threatened my life in. I suddenly felt myself falling and I reached out to protect my body from the thud. I lay panting on the floor that was leading to the front door, I hurt so much and I wanted so much to weep my heart break, but I didn't want my sisters to know otherwise Phoebe wouldn't get the attention she needed from Piper. So I orbed out of the manor and appeared on my bed in daddy's condo. I was relieved that he was still at the office so I had the entire condo to weep in and not have to worry about convincing daddy that everything would be fine in the end.

**Phoebe's POV**

I locked the door behind me and sat down on my bed. I turned to my bedside, and pulled out a picture of me and Cole. I sighed, and put it away; I need to keep my mind off of Cole. I turned around and clutched my old teddy bear that Mommy gave to me. I heard someone knock on my door, and I closed my eyes trying to ignore it. "Phoebe...honey..." Piper's voice came through the door. She knocked on the door a little more. "Well...even if you don't want to talk I want you to listen ok?" she said. "I know we were never supportive of you and Cole..." she started, and I sniffled, sobs starting stir out of me. "But you have to know that whatever happens, you have to know that we are all here for you...even Prue..."

I went towards the door and opened up, "Piper," I whimpered, and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

**Piper's POV**

"We are here for you baby, all of us." I said huskily as I simply held my baby sister to me. "You know that right?" I felt her head nod on the base of my neck. I simply held Phoebe to me quietly soothing her as I had when we were little children and she had felt hurt by Prue or some bully at school. I knew that she wasn't truly ready to open up and talk about her feelings yet; so I did what I did best I held her close and allowed her to soak up my essence.

Phoebe pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, I smiled as I walked over to the table that was between her and Prue's bedroom and grabbed a few Kleenex. I walked back over and silently handed her the Kleenex, "You always forget to wipe your eyes and face with the proper towel or Kleenex." I said with a small laugh.

"I like the back of my hand," Phoebe said in an innocent voice. "I can tell." I said as I linked arms with my baby sister as we headed back down stairs. "Paige, are you ready to help with dinner?" I said with a smile as we walked down the stairs. "Paige?" I lifted my head as I looked towards the living room fully expecting to find my adopted sister in there waiting for us, but all I got was an empty living room. I turned around still with Phoebe's arm linked in mine. "Paige?"

"Perhaps she had to go to the bathroom? Or perhaps she had to leave." Phoebe said.

I shook my head "She wouldn't leave. She promised me." I said moving away from Phoebe and walking to the downstairs bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Paige are you in there?" When no one answered I tried the handle and it turned so I knew that she was at least decent. I opened the door and found – a empty bathroom. I turned around and rushed down the hallway passed Phoebe and into the dinning room and into the kitchen. "Paige!" I called out in fear. Nothing. I had a bad feeling.

I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Phoebe rushing up behind me. I stormed and stopped at Prue's closed door. I banged on the door and shouted at the same time, "Prue Halliwell if you don't freaking open this door this minute than so help me God I'll blow it up."

**Prue's POV**

I threw open the door, and glared at my ungrateful younger sister, "Decide to finally talk to me I see," I snapped at her.

"What the hell did you do to Paige?" Piper shouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"I did nothing to her," I snapped at Piper

"She was here just minutes ago!" Piper rebutted, ringing her hands.

"I don't have time to deal with your bullshit," I snapped at her. "Wherever the little bitch is, I'm sure she is fine and dandy," Phoebe stopped Piper from getting closer to me.

"Piper...lets just leave Prue alone...ok?" Phoebe tried to suggest.

"No...lets not Phoebe," Piper snapped.

"Piper...fighting isn't going to help...and trying to blow up Prue isn't either," Phoebe said. Feeling a wave of gratefulness towards my youngest sister, I closed the door. "Ok..." I heard Phoebe say, "Why don't you go look for Paige, and I will stay here and start on dinner...cooler heads and all..."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Lunch for Three

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as Piper stormed off, trying to control her anger. I sighed deeply and once again dabbed my eyes with the tissue Piper gave me. Walking back towards the kitchen, I once again had to stave off the flow of tears that was starting to stream down my face. Why does everything have to be some damn confusing? My thoughts drifted towards Jason Dean. He was so nice to me, and for a moment it made me stop thinking about Cole...why can't I get over you? Why can't I move on and at least attempt to flirt with Jason? I thought I had changed you Cole, I thought your good side had finally came back through. Instead of starting dinner like I told Piper I would, I just sat down and broke down. What did I do to deserve this kind of pain? I have been a good sister, a good witch...a good daughter..

The phone rang snapping me out of my inner thoughts. Dabbing my eyes, I picked up the cordless and answered it with a shaky, "Hello..."

"Phoebe...honey..." Daddy's voice came on the line. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sniffled. "Just chopping onions," I lied lamely. I know Daddy hated Cole, and knowing that everyone in my family was right didn't make me feel any better.

"Ladybug, I know there is something bothering you..." Daddy said in a knowing voice. I really don't wan to be in the spotlight right now, so maybe bringing Paige in will get his mind off of me and my problems.

"Has Paige called you?" I questioned in a shaky voice again.

"No...Phoebe Paige hasn't called me," Daddy said, "but Phoebe you need to stop avoiding me...let me help you..."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Besides, I am not the one you should be worried about. Prue and Paige nearly killed each other. You should be trying to get them to at least have a normal conversation without throwing threats around..."

"Phoebe...why don't you come down here for lunch? It will be my treat," Daddy offered, ignoring what I said about Prue and Paige.

"No...I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss...I might get you fired," I said. I know I was being irrational, and I also knew that Daddy was going to call me out on that.

"Its just lunch..." Daddy said.

"Well..." I couldn't think of anything to say that would get me off the phone without sounding like I was avoiding him.

"Come on Phoebe..." he implored.

"I don't know..." I murmured, still not together sure if I should go or not...

**Victor's POV**

I held back the sigh that was threatening to blow out. I knew that if they sigh did blow out while I was on the phone with Phoebe, than Phoebe would not go to lunch. Hell Phoebe would actually hang up on me if she heard my sigh. Because I knew Phoebe was thinking about Cole once more.

Cole Turner came into my mind and I glared at his image. If I had the power than I would have gladly killed that half human half demon with my bare hands. Shit I should have just made the vanquishing potion and gone to his apartment and vanquished him the moment that Phoebe had confessed to me that Cole Turner was the demon Balthazar and that she had saved his life. That she had fallen in love with him. I failed my baby girl when she needed me to protect her the most, that wasn't going to happen again. Once Cole shows his sorry face once more, I will be ready to vanquish him.

But I couldn't let Phoebe know what I was planning on doing, otherwise she would find a way to get to the Underworld and try to protect Cole. Even if it meant turning to the darkness and leaving the light behind forever. I couldn't allow that to happen. So I pushed my hated down with one bated breath and was relieved to hear Phoebe's breath still the same pace as before. "Sweetheart, it's just lunch. Matter of fact I asked Jason, if I could take an extra long lunch so I could spend some time with you."

"Daddy ..." She whispered and I could tell that she was trying to fight down tears.

"Come on Phoebe," I said softly in the phone.

"I – I can't." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe wait." I cried out as I felt that Phoebe was ready to hang up on me.

"Daddy why can't you just leave it alone?" Phoebe cracked voice asked.

I sighed in relief that she hadn't hung up on me. "Ladybug, I can tell that you need me right now. Please just come and have lunch with me sweetheart." I held my breath as I waited for her to speak. I knew that I couldn't push her any more. If I did than she'll shut me out.

"Ok daddy, I'll meet you for lunch." She said and I let my breath out.

"Come to the office in twenty minutes." I said with a smile as I sat back in my chair.

"Ok daddy," She paused. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Twenty minutes." I said.

With that I heard the soft click on her end.

I slowly hung up my phone and smiled a private smile. This will work. I know that this will work. It may take some time and some healing on Phoebe's side. But I know that she'll be happy in the end. Once Cole is taken care of once and all and out of Phoebe's life than she'll be ready to truly accept her soul mate.

I just have to set the ground work is all than he can do the rest.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed; I really didn't want to go to lunch. Daddy was going to try and get me to open up about Cole. As much as I wanted to get over him, I just couldn't. He attacked Prue and Piper...I couldn't ever forgive him for that. I sighed, and went into my room to make myself look a little more presentable for Daddy. As I passed Prue's room I saw that she had opened her door. "Phoebe...you ok?" she questioned. I just nodded my head, and attempted to walk around her. "Phoebs...you are crying..."

"Its nothing..." I murmured in a soft voice. "I am just going to go get ready for lunch with Daddy,"

"Ah..." Prue said, sadness playing out in her eyes.

"Did you want to come?" I offered, thinking that Daddy really wouldn't mind.

"No...its fine," Prue said quickly. "So why are you crying?"

"Just over stupid Cole," I murmured, wiping my eyes again.

"Phoebe..."

"It is not as easy as you think to get over someone Prue...you never dated a demon," I murmured angrily, as I walked away from her. Finally managing to stave off the tears, I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Finally looking a little like the old me, I reapplied some make-up and headed back towards the front door.

"Phoebe...did you want to borrow my car?" Prue asked in a soft voice as I approached the front door. I was in no condition to drive; I didn't want to wreck Prue's car.

"S'ok," I murmured. "I'll take the bus," I said to her.

"Let me give you a lift then," Prue offered, grabbing her keys. I opened my mouth to object, but I just nodded my head instead. I didn't want to fight with her if it could be avoided.

"Prue..." I murmured after a few minutes of silent driving.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"What happened with you and Paige to make her rush out of the house?" I asked her. Prue's hands tightened on the steering wheel as I uttered the question.

"I don't want to talk about that Phoebe," Prue said in a stern voice.

"Why not?" I questioned. "What happened to make you hate Paige so much all the sudden?" I really wish that I could get Prue to tell me about it without having to divulge what I had seen in my mini premonition awhile ago.

"Phoebe if you aren't going to talk about what is wrong with you...why should I talk to you," Prue snapped irritably.

I recoiled back from Prue, and once again had to stifle the flow of tears. Luckily we had arrived in front of Daddy's office, I jumped out of the car. Not sparing Prue a second glance I headed towards Daddy's office. I thought about what happened before and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Come in!" Daddy called out. Once again taking a deep breath, I plastered a smile on my face before walking in.

"Hi Daddy," I said, trying to be happy...

**Victor's POV**

"Hello Lady bug, " I said as I stood to my feet when my daughter walked through the door. "You made good time darling," I said grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair and slipped it on.

"I would have been late, if I had taken the bus as I originally planned." Phoebe said. "Prue offered to bring me."

My eyes lit up, "Is Prue going to be joining us than?"

Phoebe shook her head.

I felt my hopes fall and felt the sudden drop in my soul. I thought I was making such progress with Prue, after the sin ball incident. But I guess I was wrong.

"She wanted to come, daddy, but I told her not to bother." Phoebe said quickly reading my expression correctly. "We got into it again."

"Oh, oh." I said with a small smile, "I remember a time when you were just learning to talking and you decided to get into it with Prue,"

"It's not like when we were kids, daddy." Phoebe said with a annoyed shake of her head.

"What was it about than?" I asked softly.

"I tried to tell you on the phone daddy, but you just went on forcing me to come to lunch with you." Phoebe said looking at me. Her eyes shot some fire but I could see sadness in them also.

I walked over and put my arms around my youngest daughter and silently pulled her into a hug,. I bent so I could rest my chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry, Lady bug, I wasn't being much of a father to you. I just wanted to spend some one on one time with you this afternoon is all."

"It's ok daddy," She whispered in my chest. She pulled away and stepped back.

"Ok why are you and Prue angry at one another?" I asked.

"What else?" Phoebe asked, "Over her being so hateful towards Paige."

I sighed deeply and wrapped my arms across my chest. "I understand where Prue is coming from on this. As does Paige." I thought back to what had happened in the condo when Paige tried to force Prue to finally break down and rid herself of her hurt and anger.

"Daddy, it's not fair ..." Phoebe cried out.

I held up my right hand, "You weren't in the room, Phoebe, I was. I am not happy about this situation. Not by any means. But I do understand it."

"Prue tried to kill Paige." Phoebe whispered.

My eyes widen. "H-how do you know that? You weren't in the ro-" than I shut my mouth. "But of course," I looked at my little girl. "But you don't know the full situation. You just had flashes and I am sure that you didn't hear any of the things that were said."

"All I saw was Prue beating the shit out of Paige." Phoebe said in a soft voice.

I sighed deeply. "Darling, someday you will learn what exactly happened in that room that day. But not today." I walked over and put my hand on Phoebe's stiff right shoulder. "Darling, everything will work out as they should. Sometimes it takes time. Look at Piper and Paige."

Phoebe breathed deeply. "I can't take another sister taking three years to finally accept Paige into her heart." She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was fighting the tears. "Why can't we just be a happy family daddy? Why must this be so hard?"

"This is what life has dealt us darling." I softly said. I started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. With one long glance at Phoebe, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Jason Dean.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Jason said, looking at my face and at Daddy.

"No," I said quickly, turning away from him to wipe the tears from my face. I could feel his gaze on me and Daddy, and I tried to put on a happy facade for Jason and Daddy. "No...we were just ready to go get some lunch," I murmured quickly.

"Ah," Jason murmured. A part of me wanted to ask if he wanted to come along, but I couldn't. I really want to get to know Jason Dean, but Cole still clouded my thoughts.

"Did you want to join us Mr. Dean?" Daddy questioned in a soft voice. I looked at Daddy curiously; what was he planning.

"Jason," he corrected Daddy, "and is it ok with you Phoebe?" he asked.

"Yeah," I murmured shyly. Ignoring his smile I turned to Daddy, "So where are we going?" I asked, trying to stop the oncoming blush from coming onto my face.

"Well..." he said, taking a look at his watch, there's that nice little place that you and your sisters go to a lot," Daddy said.

"Ok," I murmured. I was still curious on what Daddy was planning inviting Jason Dean. Luckily this place was in walking distance, and I could slightly feel confusion coming from Jason; he was probably confused on what Daddy was doing.

**Jason's POV**

"So...Phoebe," I started as we continued to walk. "What are you planning on doing? With a degree in Psychology, you could get any job you wanted," I said, seeing that blush coming onto her beautiful face again.

"I am not sure," Phoebe whispered. "I don't know what I can do," Phoebe murmured softly.

"Phoebe...you are a smart girl," Victor told his daughter. "You can do anything you put your mind to,"

"If you like Phoebe..." I said, as we approached the restaurant. "I can help you find a job...we can look up some of my friends..."

"Really?" Phoebe looked at me with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, it is no problem at all," I assured her. I could tell how important it was to Phoebe to have a job; I wasn't going to press why just yet...I don't want to scare her off. "Table for three please," I said to the hostess.

"Jason...I was going to cover for us," Victor said to me. I just shook my head. Victor didn't need to worry about that. It was his first day on the job.

"Its fine," I said to them. As we approached the outside table, I pulled out a chair for Phoebe. She smiled.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, finally looking at me full on the face. I pushed the chair in gently, and sat down myself. Not that I am not happy that Victor invited me, I was curious to why he wanted me to come along.

"So Victor..." I said to him, "New job suiting you ok?"

"Yes," Victor said with a smile. "I want to thank you again for taking a chance on me, Jason." He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that my track record isn't all that good for a stay in the office job."

"You are going to be a valuable asset...and I am thinking that you probably have a reason to stick in one place for a while..." I said with a knowing smile at Phoebe.

"Yeah..." Phoebe agreed. "Thank you," Phoebe said to me. "You have no idea how much it means to know that Daddy is going to be here for us," she said, and then looked a little embarrassed. Victor just gave his daughter a squeeze.

"You two order whatever you want," I said, changing the subject. "My treat,"

"Jason...you really don't have to do that," Phoebe said to me. Disarming her worry with a smile, I handed her a menu that the waitress handed me and saw her smile when her fingers brushed mine.

**Victor's POV**

This is going to work out better than I hoped. I know that when Jason does ask Phoebe out, and he will soon. I can tell. I'm a guy after all. That Phoebe will of course say no. That's to be expected after all. I know that she still has Cole still locked tightly and snuggly in her heart. I know that not until Cole shimmers back to the manor to try to kill her and her sisters once more, that she'll be ready to wash her hands and heart of Cole Turner. For all time.

I watched as my daughter and my new boss shot each other private looks. I could see that Jason was sending all the right looks towards my little girl and I warmed up inside. I just knew that Jason would make the perfect mate for my little girl. But I just have to give it time and not rush it too much.

I looked Jason in the eyes, "I am going to pay half the bill, Jason." He opened his mouth, "I am the one who invited you to lunch after all."

"It's no problem, Victor." Jason said.

I sighed. "I have enough money to pay for the full meal, young man. I won't go broke, even with your expensive tastes." I smiled to let him know that I was joking.

Jason blushed. "I'm sorry, Victor, I didn't mean to apply ..."

I held up my hand. "No offense taken, Jas, just you should remember that you don't have to foot the bill when there's another man at the table."

"I think I remember my father telling me that." Jason said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and looked back over Phoebe and I smiled inwardly as I saw that Phoebe quickly turned her eyes off of him.

The waitresses came and we ordered our meal. We got more comfortable although I could sense Phoebe still a little tense. Will that has to change after all, I wanted Jason to get to know the real Phoebe.

I smiled as I patted Phoebe on the arm, "Did I ever tell you sweetheart how much I'm proud of you for going back to college?"

**Phoebe's POV**

I blushed furiously, "Daddy.." I murmured.

"I am very proud of you," He said, and I smiled, knowing he actually meant it.

"Thanks..." I murmured.

"It is an incredible accomplishment to go back to school..." Jason said to me.

"Thanks," I said again, really embarrassed now. "I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do that...and actually try to make something of my life...like my sisters have..." I felt sad all the sudden. Prue was accomplishing her dream to become a professional photographer, Piper owned a night club, and Paige was a Social Worker. Me, I was just at home, doing all the housework. It wasn't a job of any kind.

"Really...it takes a lot of courage to go back to school," Jason assured me, and I felt my face blooming into a grin.

"I don't know sometimes...I am so glad that I managed to pass," I admitted. Cole never applauded me for going back to school at all...then again, I guess he never knew what a flunk out I was. Neither did Jason, but here he was. "Even with this degree though..." I said, knowing that Jason already offered to help me look for a job, "I still haven't been able to find a job. I wish I was able to contribute to the house besides-," I almost let it slip out that I was a witch, "just doing the house work,"

"After lunch, if you aren't busy we can go to my office and I can help you with the job situation," Jason said to me.

"No...I'm not busy," I admitted shyly. It would be weird to stay in the same room with Jason without Daddy being there.

"Good," he said with a smile. The waitress came by and dropped off our food, and we ate in silence. "So what were you thinking about doing?" he asked.

"I am not totally sure," I admitted. I turned to look at Daddy, "Daddy...you have been really silent," I pointed out.

Daddy smiled gently and lowered his fork to his plate. "I didn't wish to interrupt in case Jason and you came up with a direction for your career choices. I didn't want my own hopes and dreams to over shadow your own."

"Ah..." I murmured, looking down at my plate. I had hardly touched anything on my plate; it was pretty much full still. "I really wasn't thinking that far ahead I guess..." I admitted.

"Thats ok," Jason assured me. Both him and Daddy were pretty much don eating, and I called the waitress over.

"Can I have a to go box for this?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"Not very hungry?" Daddy questioned. I just shook my head; I was confused with myself right now. Soon Daddy and Jason paid for lunch and we got up. We walked silently back to the office building. "Well, I better get back to work..." Jason nodded his head, and turned to me.

"Thanks for inviting me you two..." Jason said.

"No problem," Daddy said. "Good luck with the job search Phoebe," and with that he headed back towards his office.

"You helping me isn't going to make you behind is it?" I questioned softly as Jason and I started for his office.

"Not at all," Jason said to her, "don't worry so much," he said with a smile. We arrived at his office, and he turned on his computer. He had me sit down at his computer, "Lets see what we can find for you..." Jason murmured. I reached into my purse to pull out my reading glasses, and we looked at the few job openings. I felt my hopes deflating as we continued to browse through. "Hey don't look so down," Jason said, placing his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I said I'd help you, and I will," he promised.

"Thanks," I murmured, liking the feeling of his palm resting on my shoulder.

"Are you doing ok?" Jason asked me, and I looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said to him, giving him a smile. "Thanks," I said to him. His phone started to ring and I looked up at him.

"Its fine," he said, attempting to get me to look at the screen.

"I don't want to keep you from doing your job...we can do this another time..." I told him. He looked a little disappointed, but he nodded his head.

"We can meet for lunch on Friday if you aren't busy," Jason said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Do you want me to meet you here?" I asked.

"Nah...I'll pick you up," he said.

"Thanks again Jason," I said, and I stood up from my chair. I gave his hand a squeeze before letting it fall from my shoulder. Before walking completely out of his office, I turned around and gave him a wave. I headed back towards Daddy's office to go say good bye. I knocked on his door, and walked in. "Daddy?"

**Victor's POV**

"Hello Phoebe, how did the job search go?" I asked looking up from my own computer scene.

"Not good." She said with a slight frown, "But Jason and I are going to have lunch again on Friday. Hopefully more promising leads will show up." She looked in my eyes and than smiled softly. "That's why you invited Jason too lunch, huh?"

"You caught me." I said leaning back in my chair with my hands up in the air in mock surrender. I leaned back forward and looked seriously in my little girl's eyes. "I just wanted to help you."

Phoebe walked around the desk and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me and just hugged me. I returned the hug happy that she didn't catch on to what I truly had planned. She pulled away and kissed my check. I watched her walk to the door, and turn around. "Thanks daddy."

"Anytime sweetheart." I said and blew her a kiss before she walked from my office.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Killer of Fights

**Prue's POV**

Sighing I heard Piper thudding down the stairs, and I felt bad. The previous conversation I had with Paige kept rolling through my ears. The harsh words I said...I don't think I really meant them. It is hard to talk with my baby sister after what she did to me. I know Dad would love it if I could reconnect with her again. I would be able to see him whenever I would like without having to worry about Paige walking in and my mood turning everything sour again. Sighing I took a look at my cell phone, and brought my phone book on the cell to Paige's name.

I considered dialing the number, but closed my cell phone. What was I going to do, leave her a message saying I'm sorry that I threatened to kill you? This was something you did in person. With Piper off in a rush...I would still be able to beat her to the condo if I astral projected down there. Frowning lightly, I let out a sigh. Well I will just astral project there, and just say what I have to say and come back here to the security of my room.

Sighing once again, I closed my eyes and thought about where Paige was. I sensed her in the condo, and made sure no one was around before I felt the weightlessness of my power. I inhaled softly as I appeared at the front door of the condo. I let out a shudder as I remembered what happened last time I was here. Would Paige try to keep me in here again? Pushing down my ignorant fears, I knocked on the door. Not heading an answer, I focused on bringing myself inside the condo. "Paige..." I called out softly.

I heard her sobbing in her room, but I pushed down my maternal instinct to try and get her to open her door. "I..." the words died in my throat. What was I supposed to say to her? "What I said before Paige...I didn't mean it," I said, not expecting her to open the door still. "I am no demon...I do not kill people...and despite what happened...I would never do that," I sighed. "Look...Paige, I am not totally sure you understand the consequences of that horrible magic you inflicted on me..." I shook my head, trying to get out of my ring of negativity. "I'm still really hurt that you wouldn't just let me figure this out on my own. Being my little sister, I know you were just trying to help me...but..." I sighed again.

"Anyways," I murmured, hearing her sobbing die down a little bit, "Piper is going to be here in a few minutes...so.." I left it at that, and astral projected back to my body. I headed downstairs and saw that Phoebe had just walked in. I immediately tried to walk back up the stairs.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Prue wait," I called out. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. "Come help me start dinner up...I know with us working together we can't possibly screw up that bad," Prue looked back and looked like she was contemplating. "Come on Prue..." She gave me a light smile and nodded her head.

"OK," she said following me into the kitchen. "How...how was lunch with Dad?" she questioned reluctantly.

I smiled; I was so glad to see Prue wondering how Dad was doing. Before she wouldn't have given a care.

"Daddy was trying to get his boss to try and find me a job..." I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing he was trying to accomplish.

"That's good," Prue said with a small smile still on her face.

"Didn't go so well..." I murmured with a sigh. "We couldn't find any openings...Jason said-,"

"Jason...you two are already on a first name basis?" she questioned, her face finally turning into a fully blown grin. I tried to hide the blush that came onto my face, but Prue still saw it anyways. "You like him Phoebe?"

"You are probably more of his type," I said before I could stop myself. My oldest sister frowned at that note; she probably thought that I was finally getting over Cole.

"I don't know about that one Phoebes," she said with a knowing smile.

"Hopefully by this Friday I will finally have a job so I can contribute to the house," I murmured in a soft voice.

"Phoebes, you have always contributed...plus you are always on us with the craft...you help us in so many ways," Prue assured me. I grinned feeling great around Prue for the first time in a few weeks. "So what kind of feast has Piper going to prepare?" she sighed. I bit my lip; I actually had no idea.

"Um..not sure if Piper even has a recipe for it...she probably has it memorized in her head," I said with a light chuckle. "Maybe we can all cook it together when Piper herself comes home..." Prue didn't look all too sure about what I suggested, but didn't make any moves to leave.

**Piper's POV**

I walked up to Daddy's front door and knocked on it. I tapped my foot on the ground impatient for either daddy or Paige to open to the door. The door remained shut to me, I frowned in worry and in anger at Prue, I knocked once more, more forceful than the first time. I counted to ten to allow my breathing to get control. It wouldn't do good if Paige saw how upset I was; she would most likely think I'm here to yell at her. I needed to calm myself down so Paige knew that I was on _her _side and not Prue's.

The door remained shut to me. Daddy must not be home. I also had a direct feeling that Paige was home; but she was in no mood to see anyone. I shook my head as I reached into my purse and took out the key that daddy had given me when he first moved into the condo. Phoebe also had a key; Prue did too, although Prue just recently took the key out from the back of a shoe box that had been buried deep in her closet since daddy gave her the key. I put the key into the lock and turned it. I walked through the now open door and shut it behind me; I shut the door quietly not wanting anyone to know I was there. I don't know why I felt the need too; I wanted Paige to know I was there to comfort her. I just felt the need for quite. I walked towards Paige's bedroom door and stopped dead in my tracks. What I heard simply broke my heart; Paige was inside sobbing her heart out. It sounded like her heart was breaking. My heart dropped just knowing that Paige had cried this way all the years before because of my anger towards her. Now she was crying due to Prue. My anger rose in my chest towards Prue. How could Prue turn her back on Paige like this; and so completely. Prue _knew_ how deeply hurt and depressed Paige was due to my hateful feelings; _how could Prue do this?_

Instead of going into Paige's bedroom to comfort her like I wanted too; I simply lowered my head in shame and left the condo quietly. I didn't bother to lock the door. I just walked outside to my jeep and drove off. I was aiming for home and for the fight of a life time with dear older sister Prue.

I arrived at the front of the manor - and I couldn't tell you how I got there in one piece. But I did; and I hope that I didn't kill anyone on my way home. I stormed to the front door and yanked the door opened - "**PRUE HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" **I screamed as I slammed the door behind me.

**Prue's POV**

Phoebe and I winced as soon as we heard Piper make her entrance back into the manor. Well looks like dinner is canceled, and it was time for me to get out of here. "Prue wait..." Phoebe murmured, taking a hold of my shoulder. There was no way that Piper and I can talk rationally right now, especially with her acting like this.

"Phoebe, I am not sure if it is a good idea for me to even attempt to talk to Piper right now," I whispered softly.

"I don't understand why you two can't make up...but if you don't want to talk, I'm not going to force it from you..." Phoebe assured me. "If you really want to go, I'll cover for you, and we can only hope that Piper calms down soon,"

"Phoebe...I can't let you get the brunt of Piper's anger," I said. "No...I'll just have to deal with her and her issues," I grumbled, tucking several pieces of hair behind my ear. I walked into the living room, and saw Piper storming towards me.

"Prue-," Piper started to growl.

"Piper don't," Phoebe said, coming following me into the room.

"Phoebe, Paige is in her room crying her heart out-," Piper started to ramble.

"No...now is not the time to get into with Prue," Phoebe said in a calm voice. "I remember a certain time when Paige was crying for certain things you had said to her, so I think you need to calm down. If you want to go help Paige, then go ahead and go back to the condo," Phoebe groused.

**Piper's Pov**

"Don't you think that _I_ don't realize exactly how _I _made Paige feel because of my anger all these years?" I softly asked as I looked Phoebe straight in the eyes. "Don't you think that I won't live forever in regret for my past treatment of my half sister?" I shook my head as my anger returned once more; I turned and glared in Prue's eyes. "You have encouraged, lectured me in the past, over my hurt and unjust anger at Paige. You have told me to just let it go, let the peace and love to enter my soul. Well, I have finally listened and allowed Paige into my heart. But now you are following in my footsteps, Prue, what the hell?" I turned around and looked at Phoebe. "What after Prue has forgiven Paige; _you _turn your back on her also? Why can't Paige find peace and love in the sister hood that she had always dreamt about?"

"I would never hate Paige, I love her. She's my sister." Phoebe whispered with tears running down her checks.

I turned and glared at Prue, "You are the one who has kept after me about letting all the hateful feelings that I felt towards Paige go, Prue, not as much as Phoebe I grant you, but enough times." My arms folded. "Well pay back time, sister dear."

Prue's right eye brow rose. "Leave it alone, Piper, just leave it alone. This situation is completely different. _I have a reason for being angry at Paige_. I haven't stopped loving her, I would never do that, but I am allowed to be angry with her past actions."

"What past actions?" I stormed. I paused and nodded tightly. "You are angry because she did a 'take charge' action concerning you and daddy." I shook my head. "How lame ass can you be, Prue? I mean Phoebe and I have been after you to finally forgive daddy, and too allow him back in your heart, and life. What you are angry at us also!" I glared into her eyes.

Prue remained silent. I saw the mask over cloud her eyes hiding her real feelings from me. I hate it when she does that.

Phoebe walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Let it go, Piper. Give Prue the time she needs to work this out for her self..."

I stepped away from Phoebe. "I can't." I shook my head. "I just want peace in this family." I looked over at Prue, "Or is that too much to ask for?"

Prue turned around and started to walk towards the dinning room...

I lifted my wrists and flicked. Prue continued on her way... Damn I hate it that my freezing powers don't work on good witches. "Stop Prue." I said flicking my wrists once more, the vase next to Prue exploded.

"You don't want to go there, Piper." Prue softly said as she stopped in her place, slowly turning around to face me.

"Don't I?" My right eye brow rose as I kept my eyes firmly on my dear older sister. "If this is the only way to get through that thick head of yours, so be it." I felt my wrists twitch...

**Phoebe's POV**

Not even thinking, I jumped up and placed my hands on Piper's wrists. I restrained them at her sides, and she looked at me. "Piper, I know you are feeling slightly betrayed and think that Prue is being hypocritical right now, and I do not blame you," I murmured. "But-"

"What you agreeing with what Prue did?" Piper shot at me, her eyes narrowing.

"We don't know what actually happened Piper!" I shouted, finally losing my patience with my sister. "Now we know that Prue isn't going to tell us, because she believes it isn't her place to tell us. It is Paige's, and she will tell us when she damn well pleases,"

"Paige won't tell us," Piper looked at Prue, "because she's afraid of what Prue will do to her." She shook her head, "Paige knows that Prue would use her powers against her. Paige is quite helpless. Her witch powers aren't active yet. She knows that she can't defend herself against magic. If daddy isn't around to protect her than Prue could really well kill her."

"Piper –" I gasped.

Piper's lips thinned. "Prue would just blame it on a demon or warlock."

"Piper –" I couldn't go on because I could believe what was coming out of my sister's mouth.

Finally breaking her silence, Prue turned an angry glare towards our sister, "You act like you know everything, and Piper you don't. I already apologized to Paige for what I have said to her before you even got there," she seethed. "If you think I am such a horrible sister, go ahead and blow me up," she challenged.

Piper raised her hands once more and I before I could stop her she flicked ... suddenly orb lights lit up in front of Prue, and Prue disappeared the moment before Piper's power could hit her. I turned wide eyed at Piper, I backed up. "Piper what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at her.

"Phoebe..." she started.

"I don't want to deal with this bullshit right now," I growled, turning around. "You are acting like a five year old about this...and you almost blew up one of the power of three, and more importantly our older sister!" I yelled. "Prue!" I shouted out, storming back towards the kitchen.

Prue looked a little disoriented as I found her in the kitchen. "Prue oh my god," I exclaimed, running over to her. I hugged her tightly, almost knocking her off her feet.

Before I could ask for an explanation, Prue murmured, "Leo came and orbed me here...but he had another charge that was in danger..." she said.

"Thank God he did," I whispered, squeezing her once again before pulling away.

**Prue's POV**

"Me too," I murmured. I can't believe Piper actually tried to blow me up. Well...I knew I could have deflected her power if need be, but...

Lying to Phoebe didn't seem right, but once again it isn't my secret to tell...especially since Paige was the one that saved me. I guess she sensed that I was in danger. I guess me apologizing did patch some things between us. I really do need to talk to her again. It is hard not being able to talk to one of my sisters, especially when she is the reason why I can't say anything to Piper or Phoebe...

**Paige's POV**

I felt Prue was in trouble, but not by evil. No. Prue was in danger by one of our sisters. I quickly orbed to Prue and saw that Piper planned on blowing Prue up, I made sure that no one knew it was me and I quickly managed to touch Prue before orbing into the kitchen. I made sure Prue was on solid ground before I orbed out. I didn't want Prue to know it was me whom saved her life, I knew that she still hated me for what I did to her in condo.

I fell to my knees and gripped the carpet as I arrived back in my bed. I fell forward and my head touched the ground as I tried to get my senses back from the quick orbing. I felt like throwing up. But at least I saved Prue. Tears fell freely down; as I felt my heart breaking once more.

**Victor's POV**

I sensed I was needed back home, but I was also needed at the manor. I got up from my chair and grabbed my coat. I walked to the door and opened it, too find a very surprised Jason Dean with his hand raised to knock. "I have to head out, Jason. I know it's before quitting time, but my daughters need me."

Jason nodded his head. "That's fine, Victor. I hope everything is fine." He said with concern.

"Everything will be fine ….. in time." I said in a hesitated voice.

"I don't mean to pry, Victor, but if you ever need to confide in someone. Or let off some steam, my door is always open. Here at the office or anywhere." Jason said as he began to walk with towards the door that would lead to the outside world.

"Thank you, Jason, I may take you up on that offer." I said pushing open the door.

"Do so." With that Jason turned back and walked into the office.

I walked to my car and knew that I had to go the manor. I had to find out what happened to my daughters before I could comfort Paige.

**Piper's POV**

After Phoebe walked to the kitchen, I began to shake. I couldn't believe that I almost blew Prue up. She could have easily used her powers to protect herself; but that wasn't the issue here. I had used my killing power against my sister. What sort of person was I that I would have actually killed a sister? I couldn't handle the shaking, I fell onto my knees. I let out heart breaking sobs as I wrapped my arms tightly around me.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I'm fine Phoebe," Prue murmured. "Go check on Piper," she urged.

"Well…ok," I replied, "Don't go anywhere please…" I whispered, walking out of the room. Walking back into the room, I saw Piper crying. "Piper sweetie.." I whispered, bending down to give her a hug. Piper eagerly accepted it, and I sat down on the floor next to her. I heard the door open and close.

"Girls!" I heard Daddy call out. He walked into the room, and immediately bent down to our level.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked as he gently ran a hand down Piper's right side of face.

"I am not sure if I should say anything," I murmured, slightly feeling a little angry towards her. She almost blew up our sister.

Piper remained silent. She quickly pulled away from daddy and I. She crawled backwards with a freaked out expression on her face. "I am going to go see if Prue is still even here," I grumbled letting Piper be alone.

"Why wouldn't Prue be here?" Daddy questioned, scooting a little closer to Piper.

"Ask Piper," I said out of annoyance, heading towards the kitchen. I walked in and saw Prue with her arms crossed, and head bent down. "Prue…" I said lightly shaking her shoulder. She let out a gasp and opened up her eyes.

"Wow," Prue murmured, shaking her head. "Not going to get used to this power," she muttered.

**Prue's POV**

"Its ok Phoebe, go check on Piper," I said.

"Well…ok…Don't go anywhere please…" she pleaded with me. I felt bad that Phoebe was in the middle of this again. Well…I won't leave, but I needed to thank Paige. I know it wasn't Leo who saved me. I astral projected towards the condo, and saw Paige's door close again.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to talk to me…but I wanted to thank you…I know it was probably hard for you to do what you did, saving me after everything we have been through…" I shook my head. It was still a little strange talking to her through a door. Well I know I slightly need some time to get over the problems between us. "So yeah...thanks," Suddenly I felt myself being pulled towards my body and I gasped. I opened up my eyes and saw Phoebe. "Wow...not going to get used to this power,"

"Where'd you go off to?" Phoebe questioned.

"Thought I had heard a thump upstairs," I quickly lied. "So...someone here?" I asked before Phoebe could question me.

"Yeah...Dad's here," Phoebe murmured.

**Victor's POV**

I walked into the kitchen with a deep frown on my face. "Ok, I want to know exactly what happened here!" I said in a stern fatherly voice. "Piper won't let me comfort her. She rushed up to her bedroom." I looked both my daughters in the face. "Do I need to call Leo, or is this something that us four need to handle?"

Prue and Phoebe looked quickly at each other, than back at me. "I'm waiting girls." I said raising my eyes.

Prue sighed, "I didn't want to be a tattle tell, Vic ... dad. But, earlier Piper almost blew me up."

"What's so upsetting about that?" I asked in slight confusing. "That has happened in the past. First when she got the blasting power, and in her anger against Paige. She never realized that her emotions were controlling her." I shook my head.

"She knew exactly what she was doing, dad." Prue said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Oh my God." I gasped as I realized fully what my baby girl was going through. "Ok, let's go." I said starting out of the kitchen.

"I better leave," Prue said stopping me in my tracks.

I turned quickly around. "No. Prue you girls need to settle this. Here and now."

Prue shook her head. "I know exactly how Piper is feeling, dad, I used my powers against Paige, on the intent of killing her. I will forever regret my actions."

"You, better than the rest of us know than how Piper is feeling, Prue. You are the one who should be there for her." I said walking over to my oldest daughter and put my hands on her shoulders.

Prue sighed deeply. "I'm sorry dad, but I can't be here. Piper isn't ready for my understanding yet." She put her hands over mine. "I'm not being stubborn. I know where Piper is emotional right now." She smiled. "It will be fine, dad. But, right now the best way that I can help Piper, is to leave her alone."

I sighed deeply. "You know her much better than I do, Prue. You are the one whom have raised her." I said not hiding the regret from my voice.

Prue leaned forward ,and kissed my check, she pulled away from me. She smiled one last sad smile, and walked out of the room. I heard the front door close behind her. I turned to face Phoebe, "You aren't going to abandon your sister, too. She needs you."

"I know daddy." Phoebe said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lady Bug," I said pulling her into a hug. "I know you are upset with your sister, but you have to let it go. Piper needs your love not your anger."

"I know daddy." Phoebe whispered in my chest. She pulled away. "Time to help Piper." She took my hand, and together we walked up to Piper and Leo's bedroom.

"Piper honey, let me in." I said knocking on the door.

**Piper's POV**

"The door's not locked, daddy." I sighed. I buried my head into my arms, that were on my legs. When I rushed up to Leo and mine room, I rushed to the couch next to the window. I pulled up my legs to my chest and burst into fresh tears.

The door opened.

"Oh Piper," Phoebe whispered as she rushed to me. I felt her arms wrapping around me. I was pulled into the warmth of my baby sister's arms.

I pulled away as I relieved once again almost blowing Prue up. I almost killed my own sister. What type of person was I, too want to kill her own sister. It's unforgivable. It's demonic. My eyes widen in fear, oh my God, I'm not a good witch after all. No, I'm truly evil.

_You aren't evil, Piper, just human. _A voice said in my soul. I searched in memory. I have heard this voice before. Not with my ears, no this voice had come to my spirit ever since I was seven years old. It wasn't mommies voice, but it still was a safe voice. Matter of fact it first sound like a little child's voice, when I first heard it. It had grown into a young woman's voice as the years came.

I usually felt calm and peaceful when I heard the voice. But not this time. How can I. When I almost willing killed my sister.

_Piper, you aren't evil. You are just human. I know you are hating yourself for willing using your powers against Prue. But even without powers, you would have wanted to beat Prue up in your fury. That's human. Not evil. You fully realize, and admit to what you did ,and how you are feeling. Evil doesn't see that as a wrong, evil would not think twice about it. _

_Piper, I love you. Your father loves, Phoebe loves, Leo loves, and Prue loves you. No matter what you do, we will always love you. We aren't going away from you, Piper, you are stuck with us. Talk to your father and Phoebe. Let them in. Let Leo in. _

The voice came silent. But, it did it's job. I grew clam once more. I still wasn't at peace. But, I was calmer.

**Victor's POV**

I had watched Piper's face intently as she rested her head on Phoebe's shoulders. I knew that Paigey's spirit was inside her sister, calming her sister down. I grew relieved that Piper still felt safe with Paigey's spirit. Even through she had no idea that it was Paige whom had always managed to calm her soul down.

"Piper." I finally spoke after five minutes. She lifted her head, staring wide eyed fearful at me. "I love you, and nothing you can do or say will ever change that." I sat down on the bed. "Now, please talk to us."

Piper pulled out of her sister's arms, "I can't daddy. I can't. What I did was unforgivable."

I shook my head. "Using your powers on your sisters is totally forgivable dimples. Especially, when you fully realize what you did. You are sincerely sorry for allowing your anger to over come you."

It broke my heart as I saw the tears fall down my sweet baby's checks. I could tell that she didn't believe me. I looked over at Phoebe, perhaps she would have better luck breaking through to Piper. She had been with Piper her entire life, while I, as a crowed had abandoned her when she was just a child.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Piper...you aren't evil," I murmured, once again pulling her into my arms. "You are the essence of good. You have always been the sister that has held us altogether," I murmured, "and it is a tough job; I really do know that now," I whispered. "We are only human Piper, despite the fact that we are witches; we are still human," She nodded her head.

"You have never ever let anything evil consume you," I murmured, making my head go downcast. "I had the hollow inside me...I was evil in a past life...and I let Cole get to me," I murmured, tears suddenly appeared in my eyes.

"Phoebe..." Daddy murmured.

"Piper you aren't evil..." I whispered again. "Despite everything in my past, I have still become one third of a powerhouse of good," I sighed, "A real demon wouldn't care about people he loved...all he would care about is power..."

"But I tried to kill my sister, my own sister." Piper brokenly said. "How could I do that, Phoebe, how could I willing try to kill my own sister."

"Piper, you were just angry," Daddy murmured.

"And the point is you didn't...Prue isn't mad at you," I promised my sister. "She more than anyone knows how you are feeling,"

Piper shook her head. "Prue, can never understand. She never used her powers willing to kill us." She whispered lowering her head.

**Piper's Pov**

Phoebe sighed deeply. I could tell that she was upset with me. "Prue had tried to kill Paige. Willing."

"That was when we first met Paige, Prue honestly thought Paige was a demon." I said still not looking up.

"Prue has admitted to me that she willing almost killed Paige." Phoebe said. "During her fight with her. At Dad's condo."

"Oh my God." I breathed. The news of Prue almost killing Paige didn't surprise me, once I saw Paige in daddy's condo, I knew it was all due to Prue. But I was surprised that Prue finally admitted to it.

"Prue will live the rest of her life in deep regret." Phoebe said putting a hand on mine own. "Even though she loves Paige, and would die for her. She willing used her powers in her anger to kill Paige. Just as you willing used your powers to kill Prue."

I leaned forward and would have fallen off the couch, if Phoebe's strong arms had not wrapped themselves firmly around me. I wrapped my arms around her, and completely broke down.

**Victor's POV**

I was simply relieved that Piper allowed someone to comfort her. That she allowed her sister to love her enough, to be forgiven. I just wished that I, as her father, could have also been that person for her. But, I had no right. I had willing abandoned her when she was just a child.

Piper pulled away and held out her arms towards me. "Daddy ..." she whimpered.

I quickly got up and knelt in front of my daughter. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I pulled her to me, and held her against me. "I love you dimples, always will. From here to entirety."

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
